


Sleepy Soles: Crash Landing

by BrockRockhold



Series: Sleepy Soles [1]
Category: Metroid Series, Samus - Fandom, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Metroid Prime, Chloroform, Drugged Sex, F/F, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sleep, Somnophilia, chloro, soles, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrockRockhold/pseuds/BrockRockhold
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Lexus always considered Samus (humanity's greatest freedom fighter), to be her idol.  Lexus had spent years studying the details of all Samus‘s conquests and committed every bit of available information to memory.Meeting Samus in person always felt like a distant fantasy to Lexus, but one night, when Samus's ship crash lands onto Lexus's, the young admirer must do everything in her power to save her hero, even if that help comes at the expense of Samus’s will.  “Crash Landing” is a story of worship, femdom, empowerment, bondage, smothering, chloroform, and most importantly, sleepy foot play.
Series: Sleepy Soles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001010
Kudos: 8





	1. An Unexpected Guest

September 21, 2082

Lexus had worshipped Samus for as long as she could remember. When she was just a little kid, she would read story upon story of Samus’s conquests. Lexus would even stay up all night memorizing the statistics of each and every battle Samus fought in. Samus was Lexus’s idol, and she could only pray that one day she’d be able to meet her hero.

********************

June 4, 2087

Over the years, Lexus sent Samus over three hundred letters but never heard back. Contrary to what one might think, this actually made Lexus love Samus even more. Deep down, Lexus knew a hero like Samus would never have time to answer something as trivial as fanmail. If anything, Lexus would have been disappointed if she actually did receive a reply. The mere thought of Samus sitting down to read and write letters instead of fighting cosmic evil seemed comical. But Lexus kept writing those letters, week after week, secretly hoping she’d never hear back—for if she did, she’d know something had gone terribly wrong…

********************

November 11, 2091

As Lexus grew older, she became more and more introverted. She was extremely beautiful, but at her young age, she didn’t know how to deal with the reality that she was only attracted to females. Boy upon boy would hit on her, and even though she felt bad rejecting them, she repeatedly said no. Over time, her classmates began making fun of her. Some even called her a freak. But Lexus didn’t mind. Slowly, she grew into the part. She stopped cutting her luscious black locks, and began wearing her hair in a long, unflattering ponytail. She also started wearing thick, black-rimmed glasses even though her vision was 20/10. She figured the nerdier she looked, the easier it would be for boys to ignore her. All Lexus wanted was to be left alone so she could study her books and learn everything possible about her lifelong hero, Samus of Sector 1129. Every night she continued to pray that she’d meet her idol, but up until now, her prayers had not been answered.

********************

October 28, 2093

Lexus was never as physically strong as she hoped, but she was incredibly smart. To make up for her strength disadvantage, she trained martial arts everyday of the week—Jiu Jitsu in particular—but her real aptitude resided in the realm of science—specifically chemistry. For whatever reason, the nature in which molecular compounds interacted made perfect sense to Lexus, almost as if it were an instinctual second language. She couldn’t quite explain the phenomenon but embraced it with a fanatical passion.

********************

December 17th, 2094

Today, a boy from class cornered Lexus in an empty hallway.

“I know you want this,” he claimed, forcefully slamming her body against a hollow locker.

Lexus couldn’t have been less interested and quickly broke free. The interaction didn’t turn violent, but the boy’s behavior made Lexus feel extremely uncomfortable. From that day forward, she vowed to never feel vulnerable again.

********************

February 14, 2095

Lexus routinely spent hours upon hours at the university’s chemistry lab, using each and every resource available to concoct unique and creative means of self-defense. One of her favorite inventions used a little-known vegetable called Pepper X to create a more powerful, longer-lasting version of industrial strength mace. Lexus actually had to use this spray on the boy who cornered her several months back. Let’s just say he couldn’t see anything for a week, but now he’s fully recovered and hasn’t as much as looked in her direction since.

Lexus also worked on several less aggressive forms of self-defense, such as a highly potent, more effective version of chloroform. Lexus’s unique formulation of the liquid sedative promoted all the sleep-inducing effects of chloroform without any it's dangerous side effects. Additionally, Lexus’s sedative was nearly 10x as powerful as standard chloroform and started working in as little as one-tenth the normal induction time. She secretly referred to this creation as “Lexoform”.

********************

July 12, 2096

Today Lexus graduated from college, but nobody was celebrating. The Universal Protective Federation had just announced war with a species of alien parasites determined to extinguish all forms of human life.

********************

July 19, 2096

Lexus found herself glued to the TV. For the past week, news of Samus’s successful missions were broadcast across the Galaxy. Lexus usually had a limit on how much TV she was allowed to watch on any given day, but her parents had taken an extended summer vacation and put her in charge of watching the house, along with all forty-five acres of family's sprawling farmland. Lexus didn’t mind the added responsibility since with it came additional freedom. She found the isolated nature of the property to be extremely peaceful. She could yell, scream, laugh...even dance around naked without anybody coming close to seeing her, but as time wore on, Lexus began exhibiting some rather strange behavior. She would frequently “come to” while touching herself. Lexus was never quite aware of how or why she began touching herself, but she did realize that each and every time she caught herself in the act, a news story involving Samus was playing on the television.

********************

July 29, 2096

Lexus’s parents weren’t scheduled to return home until the end of August, so she fully prepared to enjoy her final month of peaceful tranquility. She read books, cooked dinner, drank wine, and followed every bit of news regarding the ongoing war. It seemed the tides were turning in favor of the Federation, but the fate of the Universe was still very much undecided. The key to victory was Samus, and Lexus was rooting for her every step of the way.

********************

August 2, 2096 – 5:48 AM

**CRRRRRAAAAAAAAAASSHHHH!!!!!!**

_**To Be Continued...** _


	2. Just Breathe...

A thunderous vibration ripped Lexus from a deep, heavy sleep.

“Wuh…what the hell…?” she wondered, groggily rubbing her eyes.

Lexus sluggishly lumbered to her window and peeked through the blinds. The dusk-laden sky displayed scars across its dimly lit belly. Bits and pieces of metallic ash fell from above like satanic snow. Approximately 500 yards to the right of the house, a mangled spacecraft lie smoldering. Lexus needed less than the blink of an eye to identify the vehicle. It was Samus’s Gunship.

Lexus rushed outside, hoping to erase her greatest fear. As she galloped closer toward the Gunship, she began to hear the torquing of twisted metal.

“Nnnnnyyyyahhhhhh!!!” yelled a voice, as a body freed itself from the crackling inferno.

An armor-suited soldier crawled from the wreckage. Lexus wanted to help but was frozen with awe.

“Huhhhh…huhhhhh…huhhhh…” the soldier labored, reaching toward their helmet.

“IHHHHHHHHRRRRAAAAHHHH!!!” the soldier roared, forcefully removing the malfunctioning headpiece.

Lexus couldn’t believe her eyes. It was...Samus. Finally, after all these years, her prayers had been answered.

“I…” Lexus started.

Samus heard nothing. Her only objective was stripping away her malfunctioning power suit before it cooked her alive.

“I can help!” Lexus chirped. “Do you need help???” she offered optimistically.

“Stay back!” Samus yelled. “It’s not safe!” she continued, shedding the rest of her suit before heaving it into the wreckage.

“Are you sure? I can—“

“Run!!!” Samus instructed, sprinting toward Lexus.

“Wait, what’s—“

Samus grabbed Lexus by the arm, dragging her away from the ship. Seconds later, the damaged suit exploded, knocking them both to the ground.

“I…told you…to…run,” Samus panted. “Are you…deaf?”

“Nuh…nuh…no…” Lexus stuttered. “What happened to your ship? And your suit?”

“Those parasite fucks ambushed us. I tried to save as many Federation Soldiers as possible, but there were just too many of them. My ship lost its shields. I needed to land before it was too late. One of their weapons breached my hull and pierced the nano-reactor that powers my suit. As you can see, I had to get it off in a hurry…”

“Wow…uh…are you alright? Do you want to come in…for some tea?”

“Thanks kid, but I just need to be picked up so I can get back out there ASAP. You got a phone?”

“Absolutely! Right this way,” Lexus smiled as she extended her arm toward the house.

“Much obliged,” Samus nodded, marching passed Lexus.

As Samus walked ahead, Lexus noticed a spot of blood pooling around the center of Samus’s back.

“Uh…Misses Samus???” she yelled.

“Yeah?”

“It’s, uh...it’s your back. I think you’re hurt.”

“Nicks and bruises, kid. Let me make this call, and we’ll get everything squared away,” she said, increasing her pace toward the house.

“Uh…but…I mean…it looks really bad…” Lexus warned.

“This ain’t my first rodeo, kid. But I appreciate the concern.”

The pool of blood continued to grow. Lexus could only assume Samus was in shock and wasn’t able to properly comprehend the severity of her wound.

“I…I…uh…” Lexus stammered.

“Come on, kid. We don’t have much time,” Samus continued, racing toward the house.

“Okay…” Lexus agreed.

The pair entered the house. Samus instinctively rushed into the kitchen as if she’d lived there for years.

“Ah, perfect,” she smiled, grabbing the phone from the holder on the wall. “Hello?” she barked into the receiver. “Hello???”

“What’s wrong?” asked Lexus.

“It’s dead. No dial tone or anything…”

“Oh shit…” whispered Lexus as she ran back outside.

“What?” questioned Samus.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!” Lexus screamed.

“What is it, kid?”

“When you landed…you crashed into the generator. Without it, there’s no power…”

“Damn! Okay, we can fix this. Do you have any tools in the house?”

“Tons!” Lexus squealed.

“Okay, great. We can do this. Are you willing to help fight for your Galaxy?”

Lexus smiled from ear to ear. “From the day I was born!” she ecstatically grinned.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Samus smiled, immediately heading back to the house.

As Samus turned away, Lexus noticed her hero’s shirt was now dripping with blood. She didn’t know what to do.

“But your back!” she warned.

“Later, kid! After we get this generator up and running.”

Lexus knew there wasn’t enough time. Samus would bleed out before the two of them could call for help. But Samus was stubborn and didn’t think anything was wrong. Lexus had no other choice—she had to take matters into her own hands.

“Okay, well most of the tools are here in the garage, but I have a few more up in my room. Are you fine down here while I go to get them?”

“Sure thing,” Samus confirmed. “Every bit helps.”

“Ok…sounds good,” Lexus replied, slowly walking backward.

Lexus took one last look at Samus’s saturated shirt before sprinting upstairs. She quickly entered her room and began digging through her closet. As part of her final graduation project, she teamed up with the nano-technology department to develop a fabric that acted as a cloaking device. Samus was a highly trained soldier, and Lexus knew the only chance of saving her would involve a carefully planned attack.

Lexus removed the fabric from her closet and wrapped it around every inch of her body. Instantaneously, she vanished. Faint noises rattled from the closet as Lexus’s invisible body hunted for a tiny, metallic lunch box.

“Bingo!” she cheered, unlatching its lock.

The box contained just two items: a dark brown, unlabeled glass bottle, and a white, porous cloth. Lexus held her breath as she unscrewed the bottle cap. With her breath still held, she soaked the cloth with the liquid from the bottle until it dripped with moisture. She then gently screwed the cap back on the bottle, carefully holding the rag away from her face as she headed toward the garage.

Lexus could hear Samus rummaging through toolboxes as she slowly inched closer. She did everything in her power to stay as quiet as possible, but en route to the garage, she accidentally stepped on a creaky floorboard. Samus stopped in her tracks and stared directly at Lexus. Lexus didn’t move a muscle. She just stood there, perfectly still, as Samus continued to glare. Lexus felt certain she was caught, but fear kept her frozen in place. After a few more seconds, Samus refocused her attention toward the tools in front of her. Lexus took a deep, quiet breath of relief, and stealthily shuffled forward.

After several strategically placed steps, Lexus found herself standing right behind Samus, whose shirt was now continuously leaking blood onto the dusty, garage floor. Lexus knew she had to act immediately or it would be too late. Very carefully, she removed her arm from the cloaking fabric and advanced the Lexoform-soaked rag toward Samus’s face. Moments before clamping down, Samus seemed to notice something was wrong. Her nose instinctively twitched as the exotically sweet smell wafted around her.

Lexus clamped down with all her might before Samus could turn around. She knew Samus was as strong as they came, with or without her power suit, and the only chance of success depended on how badly Samus’s wound had weakened her, along with how much Lexoform she inhaled from the surprise attack.

“Hnnnnnnngggg!!!!! Hnnnnnggggggggg!!!!!!!!” Samus struggled, taking two heavy breaths from the soaking wet rag.

Almost instantly, Samus’s legs began to buckle.

“Nnnnnnnnnnnnnihhhh….nhoooooooo!!!” she roared into the cloth, taking another heavy breath as she fought to break Lexus’s grip.

“I’m so sorry, Samus!” Lexus apologized.

“Stttttoppppit!!!!! What’rrrrrrr yewwwwww dooooonnnn???!?!?!” Samus thrashed side-to-side.

“I’m sorry. You’re just really hurt, and if I don’t help seal your wound, you’re not going to make it! I’m sorry!!!” she cried, jumping onto Samus’s back while clamping the rag even harder.

Samus spun in circles, desperately trying to force Lexus and the rag away from her face. Lexus implemented her Jiu Jitsu training by interlocking her ankles across the front of Samus’s waist. Lexus wasn’t going anywhere, and the harder Samus fought, the more of the sedative she inhaled.

“Donnnnttt!!! Stahhhpppp!!!” Samus begged.

Her violent movements slowly softened. Lexus knew Samus was tough but couldn’t believe she hadn’t gone out yet.

“Nnnnnnnnggghhh!!!” she jerked, still carrying all of Lexus’s weight.

“Shhhhh...I’m sorry…” Lexus whispered.

“Nhhhhhhhggggggghhhhh…” Samus continued, drowsily falling to her knees while trying to peel Lexus’s hands away from her face.

“Nnnnnnnnnn…hnnnnnggggggggg!!!”

The images within Samus’s view spun at erratic speeds. She tried to focus on a singular object, but darkness slowly encroached upon her peripheral vision, pulsating inward one breath at a time.

“I’m sorry, Samus…” Lexus repeated, now applying a sleeper hold in conjunction with the rag.

“I’m going to fix you up, I promise.”

Samus furrowed her brow. “NNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!” she bellowed with everything she had left, taking an even deeper breath than any before.

Samus felt pins and needles tingling throughout her extremities. Her vision vibrated as the darkness continued to swell. She raked her fingers against the rag with all her might, but nothing happened. Samus watched as her hands fell limp in front of her. The room spun faster and faster, quickly fading darker and darker. Her thoughts no longer controlled her movements, and her torso slowly collapsed into Lexus’s sturdy embrace.

“nnnhnnnn…” she moaned as her eyes wandered side-to-side, unable to focus.

“Shhhhhh….I know…” Lexus comforted, lightly caressing Samus’s soft, blonde hair.

Lexus now supported all of Samus’s weight.

Samus’s limp arms dangled as her lifeless fingertips swayed back and forth. Her eyelids remained slightly open as her pupils strayed in chaotic circles. The spinning room slowly morphed into one, gigantic, pitch-black hole…

_** To Be Continued... ** _

[ ** Part 1 Available Here ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360928)


	3. Sole Surviror

Lexus slung Samus’s limp body across her shoulder and headed toward her room, which contained all her medical supplies and science equipment. As gently as she could, Lexus placed Samus upon her bed. She then began compiling a makeshift first aid kid.

In order to properly clean the wound, Lexus cut away Samus’s skin-tight compression shirt. She also removed Samus’s boots and socks and cut away her pants in order to make sure she maintained proper circulation. Samus now lie perfectly still upon Lexus’s bed, wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. Very carefully, Lexus rolled Samus onto her stomach so that she could tend to the wound. Samus’s soles wrinkled as the tops of her feet rested flat atop the mattress. With her medical supplies in hand, Lexus prepared to cauterize the gash.

** ******************** **

Approximately an hour later, Lexus had completely closed and sterilized Samus’s wound. It was just a matter of time before Samus awoke and the two of them could begin working on the generator. Lexus continued staring at her handiwork, but after a minute or two, she found herself becoming deeply aroused by the presence of Samus’s soft, supple body.

“Hmmmmm…” Lexus moaned, lightly rubbing her hand across the crotch of her pants.

Lexus felt her pulse rapidly increase. She knelt at the foot of her bed and burrowed her nose between Samus’s limp, unconscious soles.

“Hhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnppppfffffffff!!!” she inhaled, savoring every bit of the sweet yet subtle stink. And again, “Hnnnnnnnnnpppphhhhhhh…”

Lexus moved her hands up toward Samus’s calves, lightly massaging her feminine muscles while taking another sniff from her soles. She continued working her hands upward until she reached Samus’s hamstrings, then her ass. Lexus massaged Samus’s perfectly sculpted rear for what seemed to be hours. She was in heaven and had no plans on leaving any time soon.

As Lexus moved to massaging Samus’s feet, Samus’s soles reflexively scrunched. Lexus was too distracted to notice, but after another minute, she could hear Samus groggily moaning.

“Hnnnnnnnnn…” Samus stirred, desperately trying to make sense of her surroundings.

Lexus quickly returned to the closet and removed her metallic lunch box. Again, she carefully unscrewed the cap from the dark brown, glass bottle and shook its contents onto the porous rag until it dripped with liquid.

“Wuh…wuhrrrr ammi…?” Samus drunkenly slurred.

“It’s okay…” Lexus comforted, straddling her legs around the lower half of Samus’s back. “Everything’s going to be just fine…”

“Wait…wutz going on—hnnnnggg!“

Lexus cupped the soggy cloth around Samus’s nose and mouth before she could finish her sentence.

“nnnnnn….nnnnnhhhhhhh…” she weakly resisted, still woozy from the dose before.

“Shhhhhh, shhhhh, shhhhh…” Lexus repeated. “Everything’s going to be just fine…”

“bhhhhhh…hhhnnnnnnnn….nnnnnn…hnnn…” Samus’s toes spread as she tried to fight back, but the weight of Lexus’s body and the power of the sedative quickly took control.

“Shhhhhh…just in and out…and in and out…” Lexus coaxed, staring at herself in the dresser mirror across the room.

Lexus’s voice seemed to hypnotize Samus. In no time at all, her heavy, sleepy breaths followed along with Lexus’s cadence, in and out, and in and out, each breath dragging Samus deeper and deeper toward an abyss of unconsciousness. After a few more soft, heavy breaths, Samus once again lie limp on the bed, snoring ever so slightly.

“That’s a good girl,” Lexus smiled, unclasping Samus’s bra as she laid the damp cloth beside her.

Samus continued snoring in the cutest way possible. This turned Lexus on even more. After removing Samus’s bra, Lexus used her medical shears to snip away her panties. After throwing the underwear to the side, Lexus rolled Samus onto her back and carefully removed the bra from her chest. Samus now lie completely naked on Lexus’s bed, her nipples and toes pointing up toward the ceiling.

“Oh my…” Lexus’s heart raced. “This is…more than I ever dreamed of…”

Lexus continued straddling Samus, being extremely careful not to put any pressure against the wound on her back. She gracefully leaned forward and smothered her face between Samus’s sleepy, voluptuous breasts.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm…” Lexus moaned, rubbing her own clitoris with her left hand. “Yes…”

Lexus continued inhaling Samus’s delightfully potent scent, licking both her nipples, back and forth, until each were rock hard. She then leaned forward and began kissing Samus’s neck, deeply inhaling from the tiny patch of delicate skin behind each of her ears. Lexus found Samus’s scent to be uncontrollably arousing and continued inhaling deeply as she proceeded to pleasure herself.

“Auuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh…” she moaned. “Samus…I…I…I love you…” she trembled, rubbing her hand against her clit, faster and faster.

As Lexus approached climax, Samus once again began to stir. Lexus was too distracted by her impending orgasm to notice.

“Mmmmmmmm….HMMMMMNNNNN…” she moaned, massaging her clit more firmly than before.

“mmmmm…nnnnn…” Samus mumbled as her eyes shifted around the room. “Wuh…where…?” she asked meekly, still incredibly disoriented.

Lexus still hadn’t noticed that Samus had woken up. She continued touching herself as Samus regained more of her consciousness. As Samus scanned the room, she began to realize something was wrong. She did not recognize the location, and more noticeably, she was completely naked. Her weak, compromised body slowly gained strength with each successive breath of clean, fresh air.

“Get…get off…me!” Samus struggled.

Lexus immediately became aware Samus had fully regained consciousness but she continued pleasuring herself. Without missing a beat, she used her right hand to grab the wet rag sitting beside her.

“Aaahhhnnnnngggg!!!” Lexus moaned, inching closer and closer to climax.

“I said get off me!” Samus fought, much stronger than before.

Lexus learned forward, using all of her body weight to press the heavily drugged cloth across Samus’s face.

“NNNNNNGGGHHGGG!!!” Samus squealed, pounding her fists against Lexus’s arm.

But Lexus’s arm didn’t budget. Her body weight was evenly distributed creating an insurmountable base of leverage. All she had to do was lean forward and let the sedative take effect as she continued to pleasure herself.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!” Lexus moaned.

“Hnnnnnggggg!!!” Samus followed.

“Huhhhhh…huhhhhhhhhhh!!!” Lexus panted.

“Nnnnnnnnnnn….hgggggnnnnnnn…” Samus sluggishly groaned, still pawing at Lexus’s arm.

“Yesss!!!! Yessss!!!! YESSSSSS!!!!” Lexus screamed, as Samus’s eyes again began rolling toward the back of her head.

“nnnnnhhhoo…hnnnnngg…nnggghhhhhh…” Samus begged, as her eyelids fluttered shut.

“Ahhhhh…AHHHH!!!! UHHHHHH!!!!! HNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!” Lexus growled as she ejaculated upon Samus‘s belly, still cupping the rag across her idol’s face.

“…zzzzzz…zzzzzzzzzz…zzzzzzzzz…zzzzzzzzz…” Samus snored, unable to do anything but sleep.

Lexus dismounted from Samus’s limp body while catching her breath. She then grabbed a towel from her closet and meticulously cleaned the ejaculate from Samus’s stomach.

“Wow…” she thought to herself, still admiring Samus’s angelic, unconscious body.

Lexus knew her sedative created a window of amnesia for whoever inhaled it. She purposely designed this characteristic into the drug so that the victim would never be able to remember who had knocked them out.

With Samus deeply snoring, and the war in the midst of turmoil, Lexus had a choice to make—allow Samus to wake up...or extend this once in a lifetime opportunity just a little bit longer. Lexus knew what she had to do, but her actions disobeyed. She once again picked up the rag and began unscrewing the cap of the dark, glass bottle.

Lexus couldn’t believe what she was doing. She had always thought of herself as a hero, but for the first time in her entire life, she wasn’t so sure…

** THE END...? **

For exclusive, original sleepy foot fetish content, follow my Patreon at 

[www.patreon.com/brockrockhold](http://www.patreon.com/brockrockhold)


End file.
